


Exceeding Expectations

by Sinwritesfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwritesfics/pseuds/Sinwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post/prompt from Sharkfat on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceeding Expectations

Orion knew that all he needed was a few more kliks and the code would be cracked and he'd be able to send the coordinates to the proper Mechs.

So absorbed in his work he failed to notice the guards at his door dismissed and a large silver Mech approaching him from behind.

In fact it wasn't until a servo is placed on his hip plating that he notices anything is amiss. Orion begins to face the intruder that he is sure is Megatron and scold him for interrupting his delicate work when another servo is placed strongly on his shoulder.

The words "Keep working" purred in his audio are almost enough to bring him to his knees. Thankfully the servo on his hip plating tighten to prevent such a thing. But other servo has no qualms lightly stroking his spinal strut. Digits slipping into seams in the archivist’s armor plating.

Orion’s typing speed gradually slows but it’s quite obvious he’s making an effort to keep working so that Megatron doesn’t stop those wonderful touches that bring fire along his energon lines.

A sudden warm exvent on the back of Orion’s neck makes his panel retract automatically. Fluid beginning to leak out and spread on the silver thighs.  
Megatron rewards his hard work with a strong claw working around Orion’s valve. Orion gasps, silently asking permission to pause his work, lifting his aft into Megatron’s grip and is happily met with the sound of Megatron’s thick pressurizing spike.

Orion quickly saves the work he has completed. Vital information saved to be sent the next orn as he widens the space between his legs in invitation to the mech almost above him. Biting his derma in an effort to keep quiet.

The sight almost has Megatron overload right then and there. Never would he have imagined the shy little archivist displayed so deliciously just for him.

Pressing on the smaller mechs lower back to better showcase that steadily dripping valve he eases down to his knees. Megatron takes a moment to take in how charged Orion must be to drip the amount of fluid he has. Taking in a heavy breath to taste the musk of the prone mech along his oral arrays, sending a light exvent to see the valve clench in response.

"P please Megatron. I _need_ you." Is said with a hitch.  
Optics flare and Orion is left moaning as an agile glossa swipes the leaking valve before plunging into it's warm depths. Deftly stroking and giving attention to each node within reach. Taking in the fluids and savoring them as one would a cube of Vosian Highgrade. Each curl of the glossa bringing another mouthful the delectible lubricants. This worshiping leaves Orion practically slumped over his desk. Biting his servo in an attempt to keep quiet but unsuccessful in holding back the groans and keens from his vocalizer. Cooling fans whirling and starting to strain.

Megatron chuckles and leaves a small kiss to opening he's just lavished. Gripping the pert aft and using the thumbs of his servos to better expose the flushed and wet opening. The edge of one easing itself into the opening, sinking in fully to test the calipers and readiness of the valve. 

Swirling it to better coat the other digits in the viscous fluids until he was sure his partner could take him. Ignoring the pleas and keens as he plays with the nodes once more, but not enough to trip the archivist into the overload he begins to keen for.  
Slightly spreading the digits currently knuckle deep in his prone and propped lover, the large grey mech takes in the sight once more. Helm tilting as if considering his next move. "Tell me what you need Orion. I want to hear you say it before I short out your vocalizer."

Orion could barely think at this point. The languid pace of the large nubbed spike grinding against his aft, along with the...wait _'four??'_ digits inside his soaked valve drawing away all of his focus. Grateful his work was saved yet all but forgotten, he turns his helm towards his lover. Oral lubricant shining in a thin trail along his derma and optics large and pleading. "Megatron" -pant- " please frag me, I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel you overload inside me. Filll me with your spike. PLEASE." 

A deep chuckle and light smack to the aft being pressed against his spike was Megatrons response along with the reluctant withdraw of his fingers. "Of course pet. You just had to let me know."  
Orion couldn't keep in the shout as Megatron finally entered him in a rough thrust. He rested inside him to the hilt of his spike, loving the way the calipers strained and stroked along his thick length. Servos delicatly ran along his sides while one encircled Orions shorter but just as thick neglected spike. Claws circling biolights as he awaited the nod to continue his thrusts. 

Consent given the ex-miner pulled out until the flared tip of his spike remained inside the archivist before slamming back inside and hitting the innermost node head-on. 

Orion's scream was loud enough that it would have alerted the guards outside had they stayed. As it was the only mech there to hear it relished the gift it was and proceeded to pound the node every other thrust. Using one servo to continue stroking the exposed spike the other reaches up and wraps around Orions throat. Lifting the strutless mech into an arch and to sink all the way onto Megatrons spike. The nubs on the spike rubbing over nodes sends Orion into a small overload. Moaning he spreads his legs farther, trying to get Megatron inside him as far as possible. 

Seeing his pet in such a state, Megatron looks behind him to ensure the chair is where he left it before heavily sitting on it with Orion still riding his spike. The sqeak Orion produces at the sudden movement causes Megatron to laugh and Orion to moan as the deep bass of it travels along the spike still embedded in him.

Tilting Orion's helm towards him he resumes his pace into the valve and on his spike as he deeply kisses the younger mech. Swallowing the pants and moans as Orion begins to the ride the thick spike. A servo moving from his vocalizer to grip his hip. Aiding his movements as the pace turns almost brutal. Both mechs racing to fall into the bone deep overload awaiting them. 

Orion falls first with crackling shout as his vocalizer attempts to reset itself. Transfluid covering the servo wrapped around his spike as his valve clenches and sprials around Megatron. The mech under him helpless as the heavenly wet warmth around him forces him to tip over as well. Thick streams of transfliud flooding the valve and forcing Orion into a smaller overload. A steadly growing puddle under both mechs to be taken care of later.  
As fans slow and charges ebb, Megatron looks down at his smaller lover. Realizing that he had fallen offline he carefully eases him off the now softening spike and carries him over to the small berth in the far corner of the room. Quickly using a subspace cloth to clear the worst of the mess off their plating before heading back over to Orions console. Thanking Primus above that it was still logged in. He did not need to waste time figuring out the pass codes to it.

Making some minor adjustments to the data Orion had so throughly worked through he saved the changes and edited the timestamp.

Mission accomplished he headed back over to the small berth. It was a small fit but he managed to manuver his pet onto his chest, the purring of his engine not stopping throughout. 

Laying back and wrapping his pet tightly in his arms he settled back for some well earned recharge. He'd need it to take over the Senate after all and claim this mech as his royal concubine. "A job well done my pet, well done indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> The post itself can be found here! I did use some of their words but I hope it's ok! 
> 
> http://sharkfat.tumblr.com/post/93327115122/consider-orion-is-consuming-his-time-with


End file.
